Dragon Scimitar
The Dragon Scimitar, otherwise known as the Dragon Shitstorm, Dragon Scimi'tard (named after most people who use it) or the Dragged-on Scimitar 'is another of RuneScape's shitty underwhelming weapons. Because Jagex like to make things as complicated as possible, not only do you need 60 Attack, you also need to fuck around getting ruined by a pile of monkeys in order to use it. A weapon made by monkeys, on a quest about monkeys, programmed by monkeys. Its almost obvious. Using the Dragon Scimitar The Dragon Scimitar is yet another example of RuneScape's failed economy. Like how many items are moronically overpriced because of retard merchanters, the Dragon Scimitar suffered from '''Fuck-all-Supply Syndrome '''because it was a moderately useful weapon for the absurdly low price of 100k. The only way to obtain one was to waste your time trudging back to Ape Atoll to buy one, and you'd have to do this every single time when you lost it in PvP. ''(For all those who are saying 'why don't they buy more than one at a time', remember the average RuneScape player, and especially Pkers do not have a brain.) The Dragon Scimitar's useful special attack '404 Error. Useful special attack not found. ' Just like half of the Barrows armour set effects, Jagex were being extremely creative here, and therefore for over half of the special attack bar, you get an attack that may shut off the protection prayer an opposing player is using, except most of the time it doesn't work, and against anything else it is completely fucking useless. The Dragon Scimitar and the countless design issues. Before Jagex's 'We Just Change Things Whether You Like it or Not '''policy came along, most people were used to RuneScape's shitty animations that made everything look extremely half-arsed. It suited the overall feel, that RuneScape wasn't generally arsed in competing with other games like World of Warcraft in terms of graphical capabilities. However, Jagex decided they wanted to 'make RuneScape as awesome as possible' and threw out the Animation Pack 1 into the gormless masses. ''(It is worth noting, that there has been no sign of an Animation Pack 2. It was probably MechScape'd.) In short, it was a disaster to everyone not called the idiot programmers and the Jagex Apologists. Saradomin Sword became a baseball bat, Godswords weren't any better, and the Dragon Scimitar had turned into a ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe ''anti-Skeletor destructor sword that was made in a dodgy Korean factory and sold in underwhelming corner shops, with the word 'Universe' spelt wrong. In other words, people didn't like it.. Then Jagex changed it a bit. People still didn't like it. Then Jagex changed it again. [[Epic Failure|People '''still didn't like it]]. The recent Guarenteed Content Poll Because the Dragon Scimitar looked shit and it looked tacky and people just didn't like it, Jagex made the latest Guareented Content Poll (Interesting, not only is this the only poll with a slight semblance of use, its the only content ever actually guarenteed. Everything else is usually cancelled due to impending surge fail.) about how people think the Dragon Scimitar should be redesigned. However, because Jagex half-arsed everything, there was only four designs, and they were crappy vague drawings so no one knew what they'd look like when held, how big they were, etc. Design 4 was simply a recoloured Rune Scimitar. Zero points for imagination. The poll is also doomed for RuneScape Bandwagon Syndrome, where people vote for whichever is already winning, to the point where the final results resemble the average Iranian election. The Actual Result, they all look crap anyway, who cares? B '''won, which was blindingly obvious seeing how Jagex's half arsed attempt to not induce the '''RBS ''(see above) hid the actual number of votes, but not the actual order of votes in descending order, so people could tell what was winning anyway. They really can't do anything right even if they try, can they? Sometimes you feel like pitying the poor sods. Whatever the result, people still won't like it, because what is shown as concept art and what is actually programmed is usually so obvious its visible from space. ''(Turns out it was 74% of the vote, so anyone who is arguing that it wasn't a bandwagon landslide is digging their own grave. Just like RuneScape, really.) What is below are relevent news stories regarding the RuneScape community's negative opinion to the changes made to the Dragon Scimitar. By our External Links editor Peter 'o' Spendstoomuchtimeontheinternet www.boringoldnewswebsite.com/news/recent/obvious/pope-admits-being-catholic www.thedailytabloidbullshit.com/news/actualnews/england/shock-discovery-bears-do-shit-in-woods www.thedailyshitnobodycaresabout.com/news/boring/uk/dinosaurs-are-extinct